


I know you love me begging really

by Veewritessometimes



Series: I know really [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Drarry, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Kinky, Leather, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes
Summary: “Fuck, Harry,” came Draco’s moan, this time expressing his thoughts verbally.“We’ll get to that.” Assured Harry.“Oh yes, please,”“I told you not to beg.” Reminded Harry.“I know you love me begging really.”“And I know you love being punished really.”-or-Draco received a punishment for begging, and thoroughly enjoys it.





	I know you love me begging really

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Drarry, and I also wrote it in bursts of whenever I felt inspired to (which isn’t very often) so I’m sorry if it’s really bad and the mood keeps changing. Also there’s like a big mood change after Harry has his orgasm but that’s deliberate. It might be a bit overly different though so I’m sorry about that.

“Harry, please,” Draco begged, not able to take it any longer. Usually he wasn’t supposed to beg, and he wasn’t sure how this would go down with his partner.  
“Please what?” Asked Harry, firmly but surprisingly calmly.  
“Please, Harry, I’d like to have some fun with you tonight.” Draco hoped that this would suffice as an answer, and that Harry would agree, because the hardness pressing against his jeans was becoming unbearable.

For the last half hour, Draco had been tied by his wrists and ankles to the wall, splayed out like a starfish, but still fully clothed so not completely vulnerable. This was his punishment for touching himself without Harry’s permission. Draco belonged to Harry, and Harry didn’t like others touching his things without permission. To make it worse, Harry had been lying on the bed, lightly fondling himself, teasing Draco as he did so.

“What kind of fun were you thinking? Be more specific.” Spoke Harry.  
Draco sighed, although he’d already known Harry probably wouldn’t accept his answer.  
“I want you to fuck me, and do whatever you want with me. I want to be your little whore, your sex toy.” Draco knew this was exactly what Harry loved hearing, and this was proven by Harry suppressing a moan, but he teasingly replied, “What if I want to do nothing with you?”  
“He certainly wants to do something.” Draco chuckled, pointing at Harry’s blatant erection. For this he earned a hard slap across the cheek, but Draco liked it. He wanted to be punished more, but he also wanted to follow his master’s orders, and pleasure him. 

“I’ll decide when we fuck, if we fuck.” Harry said harshly after the stinging slap.  
“Please, Harry, I want to give you pleasure.” Draco tried again, but this time his begging had more consequences.  
“I SAID I DECIDE WHEN WE FUCK.”  
Draco shrank back as much as he could against the wall.  
“You know not to beg, and you’ve done it twice now. I am your master, and I decide when to use my sex toy. You shall have to be punished for this.”  
Draco smiled inwardly at the last sentence, but didn’t let it show.

Harry cast a spell to remove Draco’s clothes, leaving him just in his light blue lace lingerie that Harry had given him for his birthday.  
Harry then left the room but appeared again a moment later with a flogger in his hand. It was Draco’s favourite, the black and red leather one.  
Draco let out a whimper at the sight, both excited and nervous with anticipation.  
“How long do you recon you deserve to be flogged for?”  
Draco was about to open his mouth to reply when Harry answered his own question. “How about 2 minutes, since you begged twice?”  
This was just the right amount of time for Draco, enough for him to get into it and go a nice scarlet colour, but not to force him over the edge of extreme pain.

Harry gave the flogger a light swing at first, as if swatting a fly that had landed on Draco’s perfect chest. Harry wouldn’t blame it to be honest. With each of Harry’s swings, the hits got harder, and so did his cock. Draco’s moans at each impact got louder, and that, along with the blushing red of Draco’s stinging skin, really turned Harry on.

“Fuck, Harry,” came Draco’s moan, this time expressing his thoughts verbally.  
“We’ll get to that.” Assured Harry.  
“Oh yes, please,”  
“I told you not to beg.” Reminded Harry.  
“I know you love me begging really.”  
“And I know you love being punished really.”  
Draco gave in and just let himself enjoy the now rather forceful hits.  
Each harsh sting of the leather making contact with his skin sent a little shiver straight to his cock, the pain melting into pleasure. Only Harry could do this to him.

2 minutes was over too soon, and Draco was left whimpering, body a wonderful ruby colour. He was still restrained by the ropes holding him to the wall, so there was nothing he could do when Harry pulled at the waistband of his pretty knickers to slip a cock ring on Draco.  
“I know you’re usually a good boy, but this is to make sure.”  
A shiver ran down Draco’s back at being called a good boy, although he knew really he didn’t deserve to be since he’d been bad.

“Show me how much of a good boy you can be.” Harry released Draco’s wrists from the snaking grip of the ropes that had been keeping him pinned against the wall. Those around his ankles were a little looser, which allowed Draco to kneel down on the floor in front of Harry without too much difficulty. “Open up.” Harry commanded. Draco did so without hesitation, Harry’s authoritative voice taking control of him. 

Almost immediately, the kneeling blond’s mouth was filled with Harry’s sweet cock and he let out a deep groan.  
“You’re such a cockslut aren’t you.” Harry was so hot when he talked dirty to Draco like that. “Look at you, such a desperate whore.” He bucked his hips, and the slytherin’s mouth was filled further, almost choking him. Harry felt the tip of his aching cock hit the back of Draco’s throat, and tangled his fingers in his no longer neat hair. He forced Draco down until his nose was buried in the curls of Harry’s pubes, then pulled almost all the way out and thrust deep back in again.  
Draco spluttered as Harry continued to face fuck him, not letting go of his lovely blond hair. 

Draco loved being used like this, for Harry’s pleasure. He could tell how much pleasure the other boy was getting out of it from the low moans he let out each time his cock rammed into Draco. The poor boy would have a sore throat tomorrow, but the fact that it was Harry who did this to him excited Draco. It would be a constant reminder of who he really belonged to.

“You love this, don’t you?” Harry managed between his moans.  
“Uhh, yeah.” Came Draco’s reply, muffled by the length in his mouth.  
“Yeah who?” Harry momentarily took his dick out of the blond boy’s warm mouth so he could answer properly. Draco groaned at this but corrected himself. “Yes, master.”  
“You love being used like this, don’t you? Only here for my pleasure.”  
“Yes, master.”  
“Say it.” Harry commanded.  
“I love being just a hole for you to fuck.”  
“Who do you belong to?”  
“You, master, only you.”

Satisfied by this, Harry continued to fuck Draco’s face until he couldn’t handle the sweet, wet warmth any longer. He came in long spurts into Draco’s mouth, and the boy greedily swallowed it all down to the last drop. “You’re such a slut for my cum aren’t you, guzzling it all down.” Draco replied by licking his now slightly swollen lips.  
“Speak to me, or I won’t let you cum.” Warned Harry.  
“I love tasting you, master, I’m such a dirty cumslut.” Draco babbled out, but meant it earnestly. 

“Good boy.” Harry praised him, and reached into the soft lace of his boyfriend’s panties to finally remove the cock ring, before stepping back on to their bed. Draco’s cock was incredibly hard and aching for release.  
“Please?” He half whispered, and Harry decided to let him have his reward.  
“Touch yourself for me.”  
Draco didn’t have to be told twice, but he thought it might be fun to torture Harry a bit for a change.

Draco started very slowly and seductively pulling off the light blue lace knickers that stood out so beautifully against his pale, oh so smooth skin. Once the knickers were off though, it didn’t take very long for him to come close to the edge.

“Please, may I cum master?” Draco tried not to sound as desperate as he was. Harry nodded, “Cum for me, my babydoll.” You could tell Harry was in his tired state of post-orgasmic bliss by the affection he was showing towards his partner, unlike the harsh words he had used before. Draco didn’t mind either way, and was just happy that he had permission to cum.

At the magic words that fell from Harry’s mouth, Draco came all over himself and the floor. “Naughty boy, you’ll have to clean that up.” Tutted Harry, but he was too tired to say anything more about it. “But do that in the morning. Come here baby.” Draco, forgetting he was still tied to the wall loosely by his ankles, tried to get up only to be stopped by the offending rope. 

“Uh, Harry..” He murmured, but Harry was already half asleep. Draco quickly untied himself since his hands were free, then cast a quick cleaning spell on himself and the curled up Harry before slipping into bed to join him. 

He couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable Harry looked like that, how different to his usual dominant self. “I love you, Draco.” He mumbled, to which the slytherin replied “I love you too, Harry. I know you love me begging really.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know, I might write a part 2 and 3 to this story if I can be bothered enough.


End file.
